


Not Yet, Eggsy

by Doteruna



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But Not Much, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Eggsy, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rescue, Sleep Deprivation, Some Descriptions of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Well - Freeform, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Eggsy is kidnapped and comes back to Kingsman severely sleep-deprived.





	

“Excalibur? Excalibur, you’re not making any sense.”

“Wazzat? I ‘rd static…” Eggsy slurs. 

“He hasn’t slept for over six days, Arthur,” Merlin reminds Harry gently. “He isn’t all there right now.”

“I’m aware,” Harry grits out, and his grip on Merlin’s shoulder tightens as they watched the extraction team strap Eggsy into a gurney and load him into the helicopter. He’d been held in an underground compound for nearly a week, taken out during a routine recon mission and whisked away to a remote location in Serbia. Kingsman hadn’t been able to get a ping on his location due to the structure being nearly sixty feet underground and disguised as a farmhouse on the surface, but eventually had been able to get a hit on an email sent out from an unrecognized server with some key Kingsman phrases that was picked up by their word-sensitive search software. Of course, Eggsy had broken free from his captors and sent the email himself before the rest of the shady organization took him back below the surface. 

Now, Harry had sent out an extraction team composed of medics, techs, Lancelot and even Kay to retrieve their newest agent. Harry sighs as they watch from the Kingsman HQ, Eggsy fighting the soft straps that hold him in place on the gurney while the chopper takes off. He plucks at one of the buckles with bruised and bloodied hands until Roxy gives him a tablet so he could speak to Harry and Merlin. 

“I’m tired,” Eggsy mumbles, and they watch as his eyes scan the tablet as if he’s not able to focus on their faces. 

“I know, lad,” Merlin says. “But you’ve got to stay awake just long enough for that medical team to make sure that sleeping won’t cause you any harm. You’ve been knocked in the head pretty hard over the last few days.”

“Yeah, those guys was dicks, huh?” Eggsy giggles, then coughs. A medic reaches over to steady him as he hunches forward, dropping the tablet onto his lap so he can cover his mouth with both hands. After a moment he sits back, letting the medic check his eyes. 

“Excalibur, do you know if this organization had any other members? You took care of most of them in this location, but we don’t know if they have other compounds in the country,” Harry asks, trying to keep Eggsy distracted as a second medic combs through the boy’s hair dirty blonde hair to examine the wounds on his skull. 

“No, think that wassit. What day is it, ‘arry?” 

Merlin and Harry share a look, because if Eggsy forgot to use codenames in front of the medics, his mind was really slipping. Thankfully, Kay swoops in from where he’d been sitting next to Roxy. 

“Ex, look at me, please,” he asks in a soft baritone, and of course Eggsy looks. Kay is a middle-aged man, with mocha skin and hazel eyes and a white smile. He tends to work with Eggsy when two Kingsman are sent out on the same mission because his simpler, calmer approaches tend to compliment Eggsy’s more rash attitude. Eggsy actually listens to him too, so it’s infuriating to Merlin and Harry, which makes Eggsy like Kay even more. 

“Oh, Kay, when didjoo get ‘ere?” Eggsy’s no longer speaking clearly, but the helicopter is well on its way to Kingsman HQ and the medics are sending textual confirmation to Merlin that Eggsy is okay to sleep. 

“I’m the one who carried you from the compound, Ex,” he says, and his familiar light African accent makes Eggsy’s eyes slide shut for a moment. Then they snap back open and Eggsy tries to poke himself in the cheek, but Roxy grabs his hand again. 

“Can’t sleep, Merrrrlin said not toooo….”

“You’ve been cleared to sleep, my boy,” Harry speaks up, and Eggsy starts, as if he forgot that the tablet was still there. 

“Yeah?” he breathes. “They didn’t let me sleep down there…”

“You can sleep now, boyo, so go ahead,” Merlin assures him. “We will be with you when you wake up.” 

Eggsy’s eyes promptly slide shut again, and within seconds he’s out. 

 

 

When he wakes up, it’s to the familiar ceiling of Kingsman medical. His whole body aches, he knows that he’s got some broken fingers and cracked ribs, but the terrible aching pain of sleep deprivation was gone. He can actually think somewhat clearly, so that’s nice. 

Harry is asleep in the chair on the right side of the bed, propped up against the side and still looking polite, somehow. His suit is wrinkled and he’s actually taken off his shoes, and Eggsy is delighted to see that he’s wearing the goofy pair of brightly-patterned socks the boy got him last Christmas. On his left is Merlin, also sitting in a chair but slumped over the bed so that his head rested near Eggsy’s hip. His tablet is stuck under his cheek, but both men look exhausted and Eggsy looks at the clock to find out that it’s 4am--the next day. His boyfriends waited for nearly eighteen hours while he slept for him to wake. 

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “Merlin.”

Both men wake up as soon as Eggsy speaks, and Harry leans forward to hug Eggsy while Merlin peels his tablet from his face. 

“How do you feel? Are you rested enough? Are you in any pain?” Harry asks, and Merlin chuckles. 

“Give him time to answer, dear.”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy says, and Merlin smiles. 

“We missed you,” he tells the younger man before leaning in for a kiss. Eggsy laughs quietly and turns to kiss Harry too before answering. 

“We missed our date too,” he reminds them. “You were gonna take me to some fancy Italian place on Friday.” 

“Maybe we can take a rain check,” Harry presses one last kiss to Eggsy’s lips before stretching. “Now, go back to sleep, dear boy, we can talk in the morning.” Merlin nods, and Eggsy snuggles down deeper into the hospital-bed blankets with Merlin holding one hand and Harry grasping the other. 

“I love you,” he whispers after a few minutes of silence. Both of the large, warm hands squeeze his, and he falls asleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
